


I'll Always Chase After You...

by ageNtP



Category: Milo Murphy's Law, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: M/M, One Shot, POV Second Person, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageNtP/pseuds/ageNtP
Summary: The pressure of being Professor Time for Doof is finally stressing him out. While Doof walks away from the group, someone follows him...





	I'll Always Chase After You...

**Author's Note:**

>    I decided to make a sweet fanfic. Sorry if this one-shot stinks. I've never made a second person fanfic before, lols. Hope you guys enjoy it XD 

     

        "You are the biggest disappointment, since," Cavendish started to point at Dakota, "well, since him!"

        "Wait. What did  _I_  do?" Dakota asked.

         _I don't like the sound of where this is going._ You thought.

        "Look," Doof started, "I don't know how time travel is supposed to work! W-W-When I hit that escape button, I was pretty sure we would just explode!  _You're_  the one who says I'm some time travel hero in the future! This is on  _you_ , buddy! And let me tell you, I know when I'm not wanted!"

         _That's... actually kind of depressing if he knows when he's not wanted._

         You then watched Doof walk away from the group, wondering where he's going to go. But then, he walked back.

        "Is it... Is it now? It's, uh... It's now, right? Fine!" Doof stormed off once again. 

         _Should I give him some space?_ You thought, feeling hesitant about whether or not you should go after him. If you do go, he might snap at you. But on the other hand, you'll be living with a "What if I  _did_ go after him?" question, stinging in your mind for the next few days. 

        The view of Doof walking away is becoming harder to see. Your time to decide is starting to shorten. You slowly clench your fists and squint to continue keeping an eye on _him._

_If I'm going to make a decision, I'll just have to stick to my gut then._

You think for 30 seconds, and the conclusion becomes obvious. Heinz needs someone right now. 

You then crack a small smile, slowly unclenching your fists. 

         _Well... I guess my guts are telling me that I sh-_

"I'm going to take a walk." Orton said, facing to Doof's direction.

         _No._

He sighs and begins to lower his notepad.

        "You going to find Doof?" Dakota asked.

        "Yeah," he replied, "maybe I can... talk some sense into him... I guess." 

         _Oh hell no._ You thought.  _How can you talk some sense into him if you just met him? You don't know 1/3 of his backstories or how he really is as a person. I bet he doesn't even know he's a teacher either. Screw the guts! Heinz is mine!_

Just like that, before Orton made a step, you began running as fast as your little legs could carry you. Still squinting to know where Doof is going. You don't care if the three men were staring and judging you. If you're going to get looked at and be criticised for doing what's right in your heart, so be it.     

* * *

__ _**Meanwhile, back to Orton, Cavendish, and Dakota** _

        All of them were staring at the running platypus. Dakota then blinked and patted Orton's back. 

       "I think his little platypus friend wants to talk some sense into him more." He chuckled.  Orton sighed, however.

        "Guess so."

* * *

        You kind of hear a splash on the ground.

         _I must be catching up._ You thought, and you were right. Because a few seconds later, you didn't even need to squint to see the man anymore. 

        "Okay, now  _that's_  environment. No wonder they banned this stuff." Doof said to no one in particular, staring at his can.

        You slow down and start to walk towards him until you know you're finally close enough to tug his pants a little to get his attention.

        "Oh, it's you." Doof looked down. You nodded in reply. 

         _At least he's calmer than he was a few minutes ago._ You thought.

        "How about we sit?" He gestured. 

        You accepted the gesture and both of you sit on the ground.

        "Ugh! I'm such a dummkopf! Here I am, supposed to be this genius time traveler, and now... I'm still not up to the like standards to be Professor Time. Or at least, according to Cavendish." Doof rambled. You frowned, however, and put your paw up to his shoulder.

        "I don't know how I'll ever be 'Professor Time'. I feel like everyone wants me to be this certain something, and trust me, I'm trying my hardest," he expressed while you started to dig inside his lab coat, "but it's so hard to succeed in that task. I feel like each time I try, I grow farther from achieving it."

        Doof then sighed and looked at you. "Hey, were you even lis- wait what are you doing anyway?"

        You pull out his fedora out and pointed at it.

        "That's my fedora. So what?"

        "Krkrkrkr." You chattered as you mimed putting the fedora above your head.

        "Ummm." Doof raised an eyebrow. "Only... agents wear it."

        "Krkrkr." 

         _And?_ You thought, pointing at Doof now.

        "O-ohhh! You're asking why I became a good guy!"

        You nodded.

        "O-okay, then. I mean _you_ were there but I'll explain why for whoever else is reading. Well, I joined OWCA because thanks to Vanessa, she told me that I was just 'acting' evil and how I wasn't actually evil."

        You then handed Doof's fedora on his hands. He then grabs it and stares at it.

        "Also," he added, putting the fedora on his head, "because I learned that I should listen to the people I love... and care about. The people who are _worth_ listening to." 

        He started to think about that day. 

        "Not to mention," he stated, "not all successes can you make you happy."

        Doof then started to smile and put his hand on your leg.

        "Thank you, Perry the Platypus." 

        You give a thumbs up and then put your paw on top of his hand. Feeling glad that Heinz also knows that he doesn't have to change who he is to become Professor Time. Because when Heinz  _does_ become Professor Time, eventually, it'll be all because of who he really is.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like an alternate version of the Milo Murphy's Law Crossover the Island of Dakotas scene. It's a Perryshmirtz fanfic :)  
> \---  
> I apologize if any of the MML characters are OOC. This is because I don't watch MML that much, therefore, I'm not as familiar with the characters compared to PnF (which I watch like every week XD)


End file.
